(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the storing information and testing of conditionals in computer implemented systems. More particularly, disclosed embodiments relate to four valued logic systems for general use in query and inference engines.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various other logic systems or truth tables have been disclosed. But, the prior art lacks the efficiency of the presently disclosed embodiments.